Tobi for President!
by Deleting Account12321
Summary: I made a new ending! Please tell me if it's better then the last because I know the previous one was TERRIBLE. Anyway I will not be using this account anymore. I will post the sequel if I can think and practice my writing more.
1. Chapter 1

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I wish i could, but i can't take Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece away. I might screw it up DX

Ch.1 Canidates

Skyler was watching the news with her mom to see who is up for the new presidency. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"The new canidates for 2012 is, Barack Obama for the Democratic party, Hilary Cliinton, also for the Democratic party, and Tobi for the Republican party." The news said.

"Tobi?" I asked.

"Not many of you would know who Tobi is, but he is a liberl republican. He is known for cheering people up and believes in a Monarchy world." The news said and showed a picture.

"Oh my Jashin!" I leaped in the air, "THE TOBI! YOSH!"

"No way." My mom said.

"Want to learn more about Tobi? Well he has a meet and greet meeting this Friday at City Hall at 4:00pm." The news said agian.

I gasped, "MOM WE HAVE TO GO! PLEASE? SCOOBY IS WORKING AGIAN AND I HAVE MONEY FOR GAS!"

Scooby is my mom's truck. XD

"Fine, I will take you out of school early so we can be in front." My mom gave in.

"YAYZ!" I exclaimed, "I love you, your awesome! Are you gonna vote for him?"

"Maybe, or i might vote for Hilary." My mom said, "Isn't Tobi really the main anatagonist?"

"But he's trustworthy. Don't mention that at the meet and greet ok? I'm pretty sure the good ones will mention it. I have the way of mentioning it in a good tone of manner." I explained.

"And that would be?" My mom asked.

"I know who you really are, but thats ok because I agree with you 100 percent." I said.

"And he would say?" My mom asked.

"I don't entirely believe in your adequate but we'll see." I said in a Madara voice, "I then would say that i understand and see Tobi in action and tell the goodies to shut the-"

"Alright I get it, watch your mouth." My mom said.

"Alright." I said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I wish i could, but i can't take Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece away. I might screw it up DX

Ch.2 Meet and Greet

The drive to the city seemed like it lasted for eternity! I pumped myself up by listening to music. This is very very exciting! XD

"Here we are." My mom said snapping myself out of my thoughts.

"SWEET!" I exclaimed jumping out of the car.

I shook my short blonde hair from my blue eyes sparklling with joy and ran into the building urging my mom to hurry up.

"Should of never of bought you that monster." My mom sighed.

I just laughed and got to the doors, Hidan, and Kakuzu was guarding them. My mom finally caught up to me.

"I root for Akatsuki." I said showing off my Akatsuki wristband.

"Oh yeah a good one would fake that bitch." Hidan cursed at me.

My mom got offended because she's for good. XP Only because of Kakashi.

"You know what?" I hollered pulling out my Jashin necklace.

"I like this bitch, what do you think Kakuzu?" Hidan asked.

"Money?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well of course." I said smiling and giving Kakuzu $10.

"Now I like her." Kakuzu said.

My mom was alittle questional but we went ahead inside.

"Senpai! You should sit next to me." Tobi exclaimed gesturing to the seat next to him.

"No-hm." Deidara said.

"Pwleassseeee?" Tobi asked.

"No-hm." Deidara said.

"Aww." Me and my mom said in unison.

The rest of the Akatsuki looked at us then Dei and Tobi went back to conversing.

"Fine Tobi-un." Deidara said.

"Yayz!" Tobi exclaimed.

Me and my mom saw more people come in so we sat down. About 30 minutes later it was time to begin. I did a quick look around and it was pretty much half and half with the good and evil, and random people. XD

"Hello people! Tobi is Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Hi!" The evil exclaimed while the good was going, "No your not!"

"Shut up good!" Us evil supporters yelled at the good supporters.

"Alright. Tobi will tell you what Tobi believes. Tobi doesn't care who you love, peace is needed, more efficient ways to live and etc." Tobi explained, "Any questions?"

"Why do you speak in thrid person?" Asked a random.

"It gives Tobi character." Tobi answered.

"How are you gonna concquer peace?" asked a good.

Tobi thought about it for a couple of seconds and then answered, "Tobi knows it will take some time. Tobi will force down on love, and make people be more playful."

"Yeah by using your Moon's Eye Plan!" Yelled a good in a harsh way.

Tobi whispered something to Pein and went back to talking to his adience.

"Tobi doesn't know what you are talking about." Tobi said.

"Bull shiz!" Good yelled again.

"Fuck off!" Evil yelled at the Good.

"Sky." My mom said sternly.

"Sorry." I excused my cursing.

"See debate is good." Tobi said and said more of his philosphy.

About 2 hours later it ended. (A/N: 2 hours is good right?) We got to talk to any of the Akatsuki.

"I admire you Konan, your a strong woman." I complimented her.

She smiled as a thank you and I went to the next members. I next went to Deidara.

"...Oh my Jashin,...I love you. Your my favorite artist." I said.

That caused him to blush alittle at the compliment i made for him.

"He's also an awesome Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed.

I giggled, "Why yes, yes he is!"

"As you know Tobi is Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed and went to shake my hand.

"Yes and Tobi is a good boy! I'm Skyler." I greeted.

"Wanna meet up with Tobi later, in about 15 minutes?" Tobi asked.

I look at my mom and she nodded yes so I could go. We left to go outside until it cleared out more. When it was time my mom said she was gonna go get the Hotel ready so it was gonna be only me going to meet up agian. The building was empty.

"Hello." Tobi said glomping me.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

"You are definatly it." He whispered in a Madara voice.

I had a cold shiver down my back and we faced each other agian.

"For what?" I asked.

"You know a lot, and your chakra has...a good edge to it." Pein said coming in.

"It does?" I was so confused at this point.

"Yes." Pein said.

Well then...

"So, if you help me, "Madara stopped to go into his Tobi voice, "Tobi means help Tobi become what you call president then I can let you and your mom live in the White House to help out!"

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"Media, Press, Laws, etc." Pein said.

My eyes lit up, "Well I do love politics!"

"So your in?" Pein asked.

"Fuck yes!" I exclaimed.

And so, I went to the hotel and went back home.

(A/N: This will tie into more Tobi I promise you. Well anyway see ya! ^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I wish i could, but i can't take Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece away. I might screw it up DX

Ch.3 Flash Forward

Time has passed to know who will be president. I spent moths on helping out Tobi on becoming president. I passed out lolipops as advertisment, got all the Akatsuki fans round up to debate how good Tobi is. All this hardwork from us fans will hopefully pay off.

"How the hell does Obama still have any votes?" I asked.

"Who knows?" My mom shrugged.

"I mean seriously one of the amendments says that a president can't run for more then 2 terms right?" I asked.

My mom nodded. Then I deadpanned.

"They think it will be racist." I said cutting off the conversation staring at the electoral votes. Tobi was short so far and Hilary and Obama were high.

"How could the plan not work?" I asked getting irritated.

"Well you tried there is always another 4 years." My mom said.

Then their came up Texas, California, New York, and Massachusettes. My eyes lit up with hope more and more electoral votes. About 30 minutes later it had been confirmed.

"The new president is..." The news person began, "Tobi."

I fangirl squealed with excitement. Tobi is president. THE TOBI IS PRESIDENT!

"Oh my Jashin we are gonna be at the White House." My mom gasped.

(A/N: Yes my mom acctually says oh my jashin XD)

"I know right!" I exclaimed.

~Inaguaration Day~

I was with Tobi when he got signed in to be president.

"Tobi is very excited to help make this country better one step at a time." Tobi began hsi speech.

We listened and gave full attention to his speech. The kindness in his words, plus the depth of his words and that tone made that speech seem simple but powerful, and fun. When that was over we went to the White House.

"Pick your rooms everyone, but me and Konan get the green room and Tobi gets the blue room." Pein explained.

I went into my favorite, the red room and my mom got one next to it, whatever that room might be.

"Oh this one's already picked." Itachi said and left.

"No wait Itachi, you want it instead, I can find another room." I said.

So we agreed and I went into the yellow room. (Not the Oval Room one). I saw the openes of the room and smelt the tiger lilies. I heard someone come in and I saw Tobi and Deidara.

"Oh looks like someone has already taken it." Tobi said, "Sworry senpai!"

"I can find another room, if you'd like Deidara-sama." I said.

"Or you 2 could bunk!" Tobi exclaimed.

I slightly blushed at the idea.

"This room could be enough for the 2 of us-hm." Deidara said.

"I'I wouldn't mind that at all." I said half in a daze.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! BYE BYE SENPAI AND SKY-CHAN!" Tobi exclaimed going to the oval office.

This room was like 2 rooms in one, one bed on one side and another on the other side. I went to the left side and started to un-pack. I grabbed one thing first.

"Is that a cat-un?" Deidara asked.

"Uhm...yeeeaaahhh." I said slowly.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"Because I love my kawaii kitten!" I exclaimed cuddling with the cute little kitten.

"Yeah." Deidara said unpacking some ummm boxers, "Whats it's name?"

"His name is Cho-Crow." I said.

"Nya!" Cho-Crow meowed.

Deidara nodded, "Soo why did you pick this room-hm?"

"Well I picked the Red Room first because it spelt poetry all over it but Itachi wanted it so I let him have it, so I went to my second favorite room, the Yellow Room. I love the architecture to it and it's color that would brighten my life and espicially the Tiger Lilies." I explained.

"That's alittle too deep for just picking a room-hm." Deidara said.

"Well everything has got to have some detail in it or it seems to dull to taste." I said.

"True." Deidara said and left.

I went ahead and left the room and heard somebody fall. It was Tobi who fell down the stairs.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes! Um Tobi needs help acctually with a Bill." Tobi said.

My eyes lit up, "Which one?"

"Come, Tobi will show you." Tobi said getting up and grabbing my hand to run up and into the office. I read the bill that had very very big words and all it had to really say was: All School Buses should have seatbelts. But nope it said it in the most difficult way possible.

"Oh wow, umm well if there was seat belts in buses then it would ump the chances of amputation, less circulation flow, and strangling little children soo no." I explained, "I would veto it."

"Ok Thanks Sky-chan!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Welcome." I said and left to go and disturb people.

(A/N: Well there you go people's! ^_^ Sorry I didn't update faster! Oh and if you wanna sugest ANYTHING you may! See ya peeps! XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I wish i could, but i can't take Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece away. I might screw it up DX

Ch.4 Fun in the White House

I found no one around in their rooms to bug so I looked around and it turns out that, they are in the bowling alley. XD I found it freakin awesome to just stroll downstairs to find a bowling alley. XD This was a chance to make friends and all that junk too!

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hey." I got from some of them.

I smiled and went up to Konan.

"Waaazzz uppp Konan?" I asked.

"Not much." Konan said.

"Thats great." I smiled at her, "How do you feel about Pein being Vice President?"

"I find it in a way to achieve our goal." Konan stated.

"That makes sense." I agreed, "Hey wanna know a secret?"

"What?" Konan asked.

"There is secret hiding places everywhere in this whole building." I smirked.

"Oh really?" Konan asked.

"Imma gonna go and get lost in the house wanna join?" I asked.

"No thanks I better stay here so that these idiots don't do anything stupid." Konan said.

"Alright then." I said going into a secret chamber.

Oh and what do you know, I ended up in the kitchen.

"Hey cooks!" I exclaimed.

"Hi." Said all of them.

I just watched them for a bit stole some pudding then left. XD If you wanna know what flavor it is, it's vanilla. XD

"Oh what do you know a random trash can." I said and threw the cup away and discovered that I was up pretty high,...so I must be near the...

"Oh hey Tobi." I said walking in the Oval Office.

"Hi Sky-chan!" Tobi exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Passing a bill." Tobi said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"To make it so that it's illegal to work on your birthday." Tobi said.

I giggled until Tobi looked at me funny.

"Tobi is serious." Tobi said.

"Well it does make sense." I said.

"So tell me." Tobi said in a Madara voice as he began wrighting out the new law.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Tell what you know." Madara said, "Or anything you think is true in my world."

"Well I think you took over Obito's body to lengthen your life span." I began.

"Mmmhmmm." Madara said.

*spoiler* "And I know everyone who dies." I said, "In order it goes Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, Pein/Nagato, Kisame, then Konan."

"Go on." Madara said.

"I know about your Moon's Eye Plan, and the fact that I think your just manipulating Sasuke." I said.

"I even told him that and he didn't get it." Madara sighed, "He's a smart boy, but I guess he's still distrought."

"Still? Wait if he is here,...then how can the other's be alive?" I asked.

"Simple, I changed the future. I knew how Sasuke and Itachi would battle one of these days so I kidnapped Sasuke and made him already change his mind on killing Itachi before he regretted it." Madara said.

"So...Sasuke's...living here?" I asked.

"Yes, next door to you and Deidara actually." Madara said.

"But...aren't Deidara and Sasuke just gonna argue?" I asked.

"Heh heh heh,...that is for my own entertainment, plus with me in the mix of it, it just irritates Deidara even more." Madara got that evil look on his face.

"...Then Deidara blows up the White House..." I said smirking at Madara's slight stupididy.

"Not if your there..." I heard him mumble.

"Whhaaa?" I asked.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" He said in his Tobi voice.

It was Pein, he told me they needed to converse alone so I left. I walked down the hallway and saw a light shineing on the other end of the hallway.

"Bright light." I mumbled and ran towards it.

When I came up to it I suddenly ran into someone. I look up and saw the figure being all black because of the light.

"Damn Jesus your hotter then I expected." I mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about-hm?" Deidara sighed.

I blushed heavily and freaked alittle.

"N'Nothing just...umm stuff about my religon...and that stuff...and yup." I said and ran down another hallway and ran into another person! DX Wow is it Run Into A Person Day? Hey I should ask Tobi to make that a Holiday! XD

"What the hell?" I heard the person.

"Yuri Lowenthal?" I questioned.

He just stared at me.

"...Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered and left.

"Riiighttt. Hope you don't get trampled by fangirls!" I exclaimed and left to my room, "Wait! Wait up I'm going the same direction your going!"

"So." Sasuke glared at me.

"Hey im not a fangirl." I shrugged.

"And that has to do wi-" I cut him off.

"Oh look my room." I said and went into the Yellow Room.

I laid down on my bed and sighed looking at the painted celing counting the flowers drawled on them...69...HEY THEY SOO DID THAT ON PURPOSE! DX

"Sure." I giggled and turned on my side and petted my kitty until I fell asleep.

(A/N: Yes another chapter! XD Probably a fucked up one...but oh well! XD It's like 1AM and I probably won't even publish this until I get home from school tommorow,...or later today...WHATEVER I ONLY HAVE 6 1/2 HOURS UNTIL DREADED SCHOOL! DX)


	5. Chapter 5

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I wish i could, but i can't take Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece away. I might screw it up DX

Ch.5 The Press

Ah yes,..the press. I wonder how crazy they are. Crazy indeed. XD I sat down watching (for almost a freakin hour) just in case Tobi needed any help.

"Tobi, what is your accomplishment with the economy?" Asked one of the press.

"Well Tobi wants to lower taxes just a little to make prices down which makes more money and the economy will once rise agian." Tobi said.

"Tobi, Tobi, Tobi!" The press called out and Tobi picked one in the back.

"Tobi how will you stop the war? You never really clarified that at all." Asked a man.

"Well Tobi plans to meet with the Congress to have a discussion about this. We will decide to slowly pull away our soldiers, or get more in to finish everything off." Tobi explained.

"How will you finish everything off?" Asked the same man.

"We plan on making peace in a way to where everyone will be happy." Tobi exclaimed.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Asked a woman in the middle row.

"Because Tobi is very consious about himself. If I take it off I will gain stage freight." Tobi said worried.

The press talked to each other and then went on to more questions. Very boring ones really. -.-

As all the press left I went back upstairs. As I was in the middle of the stair case I heard something fall then yelling. I heard Tobi laugh in a Madara way.

"Let me guess, Deidara and Sasuke are fighting agian." I said sighing.

"Yes." Tobi said.

"Why don't you just admit my art is better then that damned sharingan-hm?" Deidara yelled.

"If I do then I wouldn't be telling the truth." Sasuke scoffed.

I twitched alittle.

"Are you trying to piss me off-hm?" Deidara asked.

Me, Tobi, and Pein just watched them two argue back and forth, and back and forth.

"I will blow you up-un!" Deidara yelled getting out a clay bird.

"Lets see you try." Sasuke smirked turning on his sharingan.

"Alright the Cabinet will get worried why don't you step in?" Tobi asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Itachi." Pein said looking at Itachi to get Sasuke.

"W'Why do y'you guys have to fight?" I asked.

They both looked at me.

"I'I hate fighting. I lived with it my whole l'life. At school, at home, everywhere." I mentioned.

"Weak little girls like you wouldn't understand. We fight as Shinobi. Thats something you could never get." Sasuke said.

That made me upset.

"I'm fucking sensitive." I stated like he was stupid, "That is something you couldn't understand."

"I don't even know you." Sasuke said.

"But I know you." I smirked, "So why not stop this argument?"

"I will if Sas-UKE will stop acting like a conceited bitch-hm." Deidara said.

_ "Hahaha yaoi joke, love it." _I thought.

"Sasuke you act to childish." Itachi said finally stepping in.

"W'What?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes brother you are acting to childish to even act as a shinobi." Itachi said, "Why don't you just train in the lower level."

"...hn." Sasuke said and left.

"So childish sometimes." Itachi and I said in unison.

"Well I will be in my room working on explosions-hm." Deidara said going into our room.

"I will just umm help Tobi on that umm thing." I said running to the oval office.

"...hn." Itachi hned and went to his room to train with Kisame I bet.

"Can i come in Tobi?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah." Tobi said and I walked in.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Yes, this bill says to make English our native language around the world, and to have the united states switch to the metric system and Tobi can only aprove one." Tobi explained.

"Haha thats an easy one, pick switching to metric system so my math homework will be easier." I said, "If we made English just one language then there is less diversity and it would take to long to learn then to just learn our tens."

"Hmmm...I see..." Tobi said thinking, "Well then, we will switch over to the metric system."

"Fucking awesome." I said and left Tobi to write out the law and all that junk.

I walked through the white house and talked to tourist and thinked on how much progress this Country has been through already since Tobi has become president. Also, who haven't I talked to in this place? THat would be most of the Akatsuki, the Cabinet, and random people. I smirked and went back upstairs to the Akatsuki floor to get to know the fellow Akatsuki.

(A/N: Well thats chapter 5. Sorry if it's been awhile since I updated. I hace ISAT's coming up, I just got done taking my Constitutional Test (8 pages test I might add and hence the making of this story XD) and I have solo contest for the school band so yeah busy busy month. The only reason why im worried about my ISAT's is because it determines if I get to be a Freshman or not. I'm hopin so, so I can drive XD HIdan: HA I'd like to see you drive bitch! Your so short that you can't even see your blind spot! Me: You can see your blind spot? *confuzzled as hell* ANYWAY review if you like XD)


	6. Chapter 6

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I wish i could, but i can't take Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece away. I might screw it up DX

Ch.6 Laws and Holidays

"Whats Majuanna?" Tobi asked.

"It's a drug that makes you see things contrasted." I explained, "Kinda like how you act just if your eyes were fucked up."

"Should I legalize it?" Tobi asked.

"Ummmm you know what just set that one aside for now, whats next?" I asked.

"Ok one is about gay ma-" I cut Tobi off.

"How about pick one that you actually care about." I said.

"Ok." Tobi said, "Ohhh how about making electricity not go off if you have a child." Tobi said.

"Umm." I looked around to make sure no one was around, "Madara-sama why do you care?"

Tobi stared at the floor for a second then turned to me making his Madara voice show.

"Well I can tell this world is pure shit." Madara began, "So to even test my Moon's Eye Plan, I will use it here."

I smiled, "But what is the whole electricity about?"

"It helps circulate the jutsu." Madara said, "You seem very intersted in this."

I couldn't stop smiling, "Well you wanna know why?"

"Yeah." Madara said, "And don't lie."

"Are you suspecting that I will go to Konoha's side?" I asked.

"Yes I am. No matter if you try to switch I will kill you anyways." Madara said.

I shuddered and just went to my explanation.

"Actually im very fond of your side, it is really the only one that makes sense. Well to me anyway." I explained, "I like how peace will finally imerge in this dreaded shit hole."

"Heh heh heh." Madara laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, now lets settle on a Holiday." He said in his Tobi voice.

"Sure thing Tobi." I smiled.

We spent an hour trying to figure out a holiday when finally we stared at each other for about 10 minutes.

"Lolipop day." We said in unison.

"Our reason?" I asked.

"Where everyone can be sweet to each other the whole day." Tobi explained.

"That sounds cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yay Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed.

Pein then came in which meant I was suppose to leave.

"See ya." I said and left through a passageway.

I ran into the kitchen and back upstairs and ran into somebody. I looked up and saw Hidan.

"Gomen Hidan, I didn't mean to." I said aplogizing.

"Just watch where your going bitch." Hidan said.

"Alrighty then." I said and walked the opposite direction.

"Wait bitch!" Hidan said smirking slightly.

"_What is he up to?" I asked myself._

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said bitch!" Hidan snapped at me.

"Kk." I said and followed him.

We came to Dei's and my room and he looked in there and grabbed me and pushed me in.

"Hidan what the fuck?" I screamed banging on the door.

"Hahaha you felt for it bitch!" Hidan yelled from the other side.

_click_

"Sine when was there a lock on the outside?" I asked getting irritated.

"Since today when I put it in bitch!" Hidan said and I heard him go downstairs.

"Ugh! But I haven't even figured out where the secret chamber is in this room yet." I muttered.

"Oh hey Skyler-hm." Deidara said coming back from the bathroom.

"Hidan locked us in here." I said.

"What-hm?" Deidara dead-panned.

"Yeah." I said irritated.

"Wait don't you know those secret cha-" I cut him off.

"The only one I don't know is this room." I sighed.

"Well then I will blow the door open-un." Deidara said.

"Then people will think there is a terriest in the White House, not a good idea." I said.

"See ya brother." We heard Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke open the door!" I hollered.

"Why would I?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you owe me-hm." Deidara said.

"I don't owe anything." Sasuke said.

"Ughhh please just unlocked the door." I demanded.

"So you think that you put in manners in your sentences, that I will open the door huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much yeah." I said.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

"That was easy-hm." Deidara said.

THen Sasuke laughed. O.o

"Y'You r'really think I would open the door?" Sasuke laughed then left.

"Sasssuuukkkkeeee!" I yelled, "Fine go smoke a doobie with your brother we don't care!"

"Tobi is a good boy la, la, la!" We then heard Tobi sing.

"Tobi it's your senpai! Open the door-hm!" Deidara yelled.

"Sworry no can do I have a press conference in the other oval room with the Prime Minister of some Japan country! Lala lalalalala! Don't worry I will come back!" Tobi exclaimed and left.

"Ughhh." I said.

"Well I guess we will be in here for about an hour-hm." Deidara said.

"Yeah..." I said and then smirked.

"What?" Deidara asked.

"We won't go bored though." I said.

"Why wouldn't we go-" I cut Deidara off.

"THe answer is simple my fellow artist! We play Call of Duty: Black Ops!" I exclaimed with my eyes glowing with joyness.

"What the hell is that-hm?" Deidara asked.

My joyful look went to an immedate crash to a frown.

"Are. You. Serious?" I asked.

I explained the wonders of Call of Duty and we began playing on the Playstation 3.

"Hahaha. Im gonan win!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no you won't-hm!" Deidara said and threw a bomb through the window.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed and made my guy run out of them room then I shot him with my rifle but I missed. (A/N: If your wondering what level this is it's the suburbian home one with the fake people in it. XD)

"Hahaha come here and look." I said making my person spin.

We laughed while he tried to and I quickly stopped and shot him and he died.

"Oh well aren't you sneaky-un?" Deidara smiled.

"Yeah, well you know I should be on like level 33 but for some reason im stuck on 4." i explained.

"I see-hm." Deidara said and we kept killing each other.

We then played 5 level on the Zombies level. On our 3rd round though the most randomest thing happened. I paused the game.

"I hear footsteps." I said and put down my controller and moved my hand over a bit.

"Umm Skyler." Deidara said.

"Hu-" I got cut off by the look of Tobi bursting into our room.

Tobi was wearing a kool-laid costume and he said the most funniest thing ever.

"OHHHH YEAAAAHHHH!" Tobi exclaimed.

I laughed and then noticed my hand and immediatly blushed.

"Ohhh thats what you meant." I said and moved my hand away from Deidara's, "Gomen."

Deidara just laughed to himself and he left the room.

"Awww howz cute!" Tobi exclaimed and ran out the door and slammed the door and locked it. Now Im the only one trapped in the room.

"Damn it!" I yelled stomping my feet on the floor which caused the bookcase to slid and there was the chamber.

"Oh hellz yes!" I exclaimed and took that route.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobi for President ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I wish i could, but i can't take Masashi Kishimoto's masterpiece away. I might screw it up DX**

**Ch.7 A Time Skip**

It is now Tobi's second term of being president. Now we are more buiser then ever! Tobi and Pein haven't exactly planned on what they are doing. They said something about the Moon's Eye Plan, thats about it...

I sighed, "Ugh,...Mom do I really need to do homework?"

"Yes." My mom said, "Now what is 3!."

Ughhhh Algebra... -.- I wrote 3x2x1=6

"Ummmm 6?" I asked.

"Yup!" My mom exclaimed.

"Unh...how many more?" I whined.

"Just 3." My mom said.

I grunted and did the dreaded math problems and went downstairs to the bowling alley.

"Hey guys." I said.

All I saw was them training,...in the bowling alley. Lol That sounds funny. ^_^ Anyway...I sat down and watched them train.

"Why do you guys train in here agian?" I asked no one in particular.

"Sound proof walls." Sasori explained.

"Genius." I said and left.

I walked back upstairs grumbling to myself that I can't be a ninja and do ninja things.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Pein asked.

"Kinda." I mumbled.

"Whatever, follow me." Pein said and walked away.

I caught up with him and we went into the Oval Office.

"Good you found her." Tobi said in MM. (Madara Mode XD)

"Uhm...whats up?" I asked.

Since Pein was in here this time, with me in it, it meant that this conversation was going to be serious.

"My term is almost up." Madara said.

"I know." I said.

"Which means my plan will be in action at the end." Madara said.

I nodded.

"There's one thing missing, do you know whats missing?" Madara asked.

I thought about what was missing. I just don't know what it was.

"Ohhh the 9 tails." I said.

"Yup." Pein said, "And do you know what chapter we are in, in our world?"

"It's almost the chapter of your fight." I said to Pein.

Pein nodded, "And you told us once on what happens during that fight."

"You lose." I said.

"That's why I need your help in getting him." Pein said.

My eyes widened, "So your saying that you want me, to go to the Narutoverse, to capture 9 tails?"

"That's what im saying." Pein said.

"It's not like I have the power to do it." I said.

"I can teach you a couple things, and plus adrenaline will get to you." Pein said.

"True." I said, "But what about after that?"

"We wait until my term is up and we put my, and Pein's plan together." Madara explained.

"Oh." I said.

They both nodded.

"We will go in a few days so it would be best to train you for some things." Pein said.

"Ok." I said, "It's better then doing homework I suppose.

(A/N: GOMEN! I haven't updated in soooooo lonnnnnnggggg! I had ISAT's+more testing+more testing+a fairytale moment=losing a lot of brain cells! BUT! After some thearpy later I was able to write this chapter XD)


	8. Chapter 8

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: Alright, by now at the 8th chappie you should know I don't own Naruto. XD

Ch.8 Love of Training and Cliffhangers XD

"Now lets see what chakra nature you have." Pein said.

He handed me a peice of paper, already knowing what to do with it, I saw that my nature was, water. Shocker... XD

"Thats a good thing." Madara said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well for one people with water nature are loyal people." Madara started.

"And another is that we can use hidden attacks to get the 9 tails." Pein finished.

"Awesome." I smiled.

Pein called Kisame to help on training.

"So the little girl water as her chakra nature." Kisame smiled.

"No shit, the paper did get soggy." I said.

Kisame frowned slightly and rolled his eyes while I giggled.

"Oh yeah and another thing." Pein said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"You have to be absoultly serious 100% of the time got it?" Pein said scolding my slight giggle.

"Oh sure thing." I said and Kisame was now the one smirking.

Kisame went behind me and grabbed my hands to show me the hand signs to something.

"I hope you pay attention because I will quiz you." Kisame said.

"That is an easy thing to do." I said.

"We will see if that is true." Kisame said.

I watched the hand signs he made for me, I think I new atleast this one.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu." I said then mist formed and it was very thick, "Too thick?"

"No it's perfect." Pein said, "Kyubi won't see it."

"Ok." I said.

~2 HOURS LATER~

_Splash!_

That was the 8th time I didn't get it. Water dragon jutsu, and I fail at Water Prison Jutsu.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak." I said.

"Your chakra will cover that up." Pein said.

I nodded and tried again, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

Finally! I gots it!

"Good now do Water Prison." Kisame said.

I smiled expecting to get it, but I fail at this damn jutsu.

"I can make a fucking dragon, but I can't form a simple damn water ball." I said getting frustrated.

"We only have today to get you ready, try harder." Madara said.

I had a cold shudder and tried getting over it.

"Understood." I said pushing away my feelings for once.

After 5 minutes later I got it, I learned all the jutsu and fighting techniques I needed to learn.

"Think she has it?" Pein asked maybe unsure.

"No she has it, Skyler you may rest now, come back in a few hours." Madara said.

"Ok." I said and went to my room and went to take a shower.

After that I rested on my bed thinking how everything will turn out after all this.

"You look beaten up-hm." Deidara mocked.

"Yeah I know." I said laying on my side looking at the clock, 15 more minutes.

"Kisame told me your water natured-un." Deidara said.

"Yup, can't wait to battle Naruto." I said changing the subject.

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"Well for one thing he disrespected your art." I said.

"Oh yeah I remember-hm." Deidara said, "Why do you care?"

I smiled and got up, "Art is an explosion, fleeting, lasts only for a single moment, that is what I believe."

"I thought you would be an eternal person-hm." Deidara said.

"Hell no." I said and left to Tobi's office.

I came in and sat on his couch.

"Lets plan." Madara said.

~AFTER DISSCUSION OF PLAN~

(HAHAHA You don't get to know the plan yet! XD)

The next day it was time.

"Now this world shall know pain." Pein said when we were at the Leaf Village, "Almighty push!"

(A/N: HAHAHA Cliff hanger XP Don't worry I will try and not make you wait so long. By the way, I need your opionion xp Do you guys think this story should have a pairing? Or leave it out? Please give me your suggestions! Anyway...Peace!)


	9. Chapter 9

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: Alright, i don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does XD

Ch.9 My first kill? Or my first lose?

"There he is." Pein said turning around.

I turned around seeing The Naruto Uzumaki and his toads. I felt a bit intimidating, and kinda under estimated.

"Remember don't suck his chakra while he's in Sage Mode." I said.

"Right." Pein said.

"Whats with that little girl?" Naruto asked.

I twitched, "I'M A YEAR YOUNGER THEN YOU!"

"Really?" Naruto asked dumbstruck.

"Curse my shortness." I mumbled.

"_But, everyone knows that shortness is another add on to show off cuteness. If I distract him in that way...maybe we could win this. Sorry Kishimoto for 'ruining' your manga." I thought._

"Enough talking." Pein said, "Almighty push."

Pein told me to watch until I thought I should come in. I did once he killed off all the frogs.

"Go ahead and put those chakra disievers in." I said.

Pein nodded and he put them in.

~A 15 MINUTE SPEACH TO NARUTO LATER XD~

"And that is why you need to give me the nine tails." Pein said.

"It's true, im an Otaku I know what is fact and fiction. It's called Irony." I said.

Naruto looked down thinking. I felt someone close by and Hinata was right there.

"Hinata go away! I don't need you hurt!" Naruto yelled.

"I want here because I want to be." Hinata spoke.

I sighed, "I hate this pairing."

"Focous, I did most of the work, I will take on the girl and you get the Jinchuriki." Pein ordered.

"Sure thing." I said walking to Naruto.

"And what will you do?" Naruto asked all Konohaish. XD

I kicked him in the head and blind folded him.

"Just like an easy button." I said staring at Naruto.

I turned around and Hinata was already down.

"Well good jo-" Pein stopped and stared at Naruto.

I turned around and Naruto was going in Jinchuriki mode, already 9 tails.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE?" I yelled almost falling over.

Being a ninja is hard when you can't really focous...wow do I have ADHD?

"Water Style: Mega Water Imprisonment Jutsu." I said and a great wall of water came about and somerged him in water.

Pein had a giant rock hit Naruto and he was back to normal passed out.

"Ok now we ca-" I cut him off.

"Juuusssttt tooo make sure." I said and kicked Naruto in the head agian and blindfolded him.

"Good now you carry him." Pein said.

"Waaaaa-" I whined, "He's like how big and i'm like how small?"

"Since when did you disrespect orders?" Pein glared at me.

A cold rush went down my spine.

"Fine." I said and dragged Naruto over my shoulder and we were now in my world.

"_God I hope I don't go to hell for this." I thought nervously._

"Good." Madara said as I threw Naruto on the Oval Office desk.

"You need to help abstract the nine tails." Pein said.

"Sure." I said.

~2 DAYS AFTER ABSTRACTING~

It is the end of Tobi's term. There is just one more discussion and with the whole Akatsuki.

"Skyler, do you know how we form 10 Tails?" Madara asked, "With combining our plans."

I thought for 10 minutes and nothing came up.

"Hurry." Madara said showing off his sharingan.

O.o Ok I think it's time to say Fuck My Life.

"You need a vessel don't you?" I asked glaring.

Madara nodded.

"Well lets start off to say it shouldn't be Naruto." I said.

"Why not?" Pein asked.

I laughed as if he was stupid.

"Naruto is the main character. The most Mary Sue person is the main character! Why do you think he killed Kakuzu off, well was suppose to...but besides that." I explained.

"She's right." Madara said.

"Then who do you even suggest-hm?" Deidara asked.

I blushed, "Ummm...maybe Hidan should do it."

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I DO IT?" Hidan yelled.

"Because your immortal and there would be like only a 5% risk of you being stopped." I explained.

"...No your wrong." Madara said.

"WELL THEN!" I yelled getting irritated then sighed, "Then somebody with Sharingan should do it. Sasuke would chicken out, Itachi would destroy the plan, but you Madara, maybe you should do it, it makes more sense. Especially since I re-watch a bunch of episodes and I find sharingan all over the ten-tails."

"Uhm why would I destroy the plan?" Itachi asked.

"Don't you want Naruto to live?" I asked.

"No, what a childish thing to say." Itachi said.

"Oh yeah your right Itachi-sama. I think I-OHHH yeahhhhhh it was Kakashi who said that." I said.

"Somebody isn't on the ball today huh-hm?" Deidara smirked.

"I don't know. I guess not." I said.

"Well then its settled." Madara said, "Since I need to be a bystandered and control most of the jutsu, it should be Itachi to take over."

"I agree." I smiled to Itachi.

Itachi sighed, "For the sake of world peace to finally come, I will do it."

"I trust you now Itachi." Madara said, "So tomorow at noon, peace shall consume this worthless world and test everything out."

"Well said." I smiled and we were dismissed.

(A/N: Will peace finally come to our world? Next chappie might be the last. Oh and that whole pairing thing won't happen. Gomen! There just doesn't seem like there is a place for it in the story without getting off topic, especially towards the ending...well on that note ^_^' Bye Bye)


	10. NoteThanks Not a chapter

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...yeah Masashi Kishimoto does...

A long ass note for all of you ^_^'

Hello everyone no chapter right at the moment. I'm going on a mini field trip tomorow to STL to pick up my step dad so thats when i will write the chapter.

Anywayz...im bored so im gonna go through some thingys to answer if there's any questions in the reviews.

**Wicked Heart:** 1. I know that but it was for the sake of the fanfic XD

2. LMAO Its ok who knows you might not die XP

3. Thanks ^_^

4. Numbering things is awesome go numbers!1 XD

5. IKR? That chapter mad me mad at the end lol cliffhangers XD

6. It was midnight? Thank you for taking the time from your sleep to read that chappie XD rofl.

7. Agian Thanks ^_^

**Yuti-Chan: ** I KNOWWW! But don'tz ta worry! I shall bring more stories for you to read im starting almost to many stories that i haven't posted yet lol

**And Anak-Kage-Kagura-Kage, MadaraFanGirl, Mkad07, Echo Uchiha, Midnighter67, (blank), Strange1Buddy, FA113N ANG31, The DL of the Sith, AnimeFreak10347,and last but not least, Mistyclaw9:::::::::::** Thank you very much for reviewing and reading this story.

**Non-Reviewers:** If you just read the story and not review I thank you for atleast reading it. XD I would of liked more reviews but im not obsessed with them sooo yup your off the hook XP I'm to easy going to care if someone reviews but they are enjoyable and make my eyes smile and my lips XD LMAO sorry alittle hyper and such...

_**So yeah thanks and have a super duper uper day! XD**_


	11. New Ending

Tobi for President ^_^

Disclaimer: Alright, i don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does XD

Ch.10 The End

"1,2,3,4." Madara counted down.

We all were in a circle releasing the jutsu.

"Secret Art: 10 Tail Release jutsu." We said in unison.

A lightning bolt came crashing down and hit all the biju. Their chakras formed together and made the 10 tails chakra. Madara then trapped the biju in Itachi so now basically the 10 tails has sharingan.

"Cool." I said.

"Lets get back and watch." Pein said.

We dispersed back watching all the destruction of America becoming anew.

"I think there should be at least more explosions-hm." Deidara said.

Pein shot a glare at Deidara then went back to watching.

"Wait he's kinda right Pein-sama." I said.

"How so?" Pein asked.

"Well whats the point in just watching? Why can't we just go and do our thing?" I asked.

"YEAH MADARA AND ITACHI GET TO DO ALL THE FUCKING FUN!" Hidan screamed.

Pein sighed, "Lets do it."

Me and Hidan smiled and high fived each other and we raced to go and destroy everything in sight. This was amazing, peace will finally happen in this country of un-holyness. I got up closer to Ten Tails/Itachi and nodded my head. He did the same and Itachi went to destroy more things.

~_FLASHBACK~_

_ "Itachi." I said in his room._

_ "Yes?" Itachi asked._

_ "Are you really going to be the vessel?" I asked. _

_ "I knew you were going to say that." Itachi began, "Im thinking of a plan to counter act it."_

_ "Oh don't." I said._

_ "Why noy? Don't you care what happens to this world?" Itachi asked._

_ "Itachi-sama. There is no way to stop America, even if there is not a trace of it left, it always comes back up so it's fine." I explained._

_ "So it's like Konoha?" Itachi asked._

_ "Ehhh in a way." I said._

_~END FLASHBACK~_

We killed off so many people and worked out way all across the country. Then there came the army. We were being shot and I got hit actually while I was trying to drown them, my jutsu dispersed and I was falling.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!" I yelled over and over agian.

Then I felt somebody grabbing my wrist, and they pulled me up.

"Get up-hm." Deidara said then his eyes narrowed to his hand and back to my wrist.

I looked at my wrist and noticed I was shot in the wrist! There was to much blood coming out!

"Do not use anymore water jutsu. Only use your ice jutsus-hm." Deidara said.

"I'Imm dizzy." I responded.

Deidara flew by Kakuzu and dropped me off literatly.

"What happened to you?" Kakuzu asked.

I went montoned, "I got shot."

Kakuzu smirked, "You owe me 20 bucks."

"Yeah yeah." I said.

He used a fire jutsu on me to close up the wound and sewed it together. I wish I didn't have to give you that image because it's a gruesome one.

"Thanks Kakuzu." I said and went to fight off agian.

"100 bucks she dies." Kakuzu said.

"I heard that!" I yelled from 15 yards away.

After that whole speel all we could hear was silence. Dead silence. It scared me a bit.

"Well Itachi good job." Madara said.

Itachi nodded.

"The rest of you good job." Pein said.

We all went to the Naruto world then...

THE END!

(A/N: Sorry if my new ending sucked worse. But I figured that this one was most likely less Mary Sue. Plus its a better ending that calls for a sequel that will make sense. XD I know I said I closed my account but I just wanted to fix this first! Goodbye for now and please tell me if I did a better job!)


End file.
